Lost Love
by DaniPhantom2
Summary: It's Elena Gilbert's 19th Birthday. And for her Birthday present, Stefan proposed to her. How will Damon react? We he steal Elena's heart before the wedding? What happens when Stefan's not there? Who will she choose? Will the wedding go on? S&D x Elena
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

** The Vampire Diaries-**

** Lost Love**

** Chapter 1. - Happy Birthday**

Elena awoke in a quiet silence. The dim light from behind her curtains burned her eyes from the sudden brightness. Suddenly she heard a few whispers from behind her bedroom door. She layed down and closed her eyes trying to pretend she was asleep. But without warning, her best friends since Middle school, Caroline and Bonnie, entered her room. "Good morning!" Caroline whispered cheerfully. Bonnie said nothing but kept a wide smile on her face. Then there was silence. 'Were they still here?'. 'Did they leave?' Elena thought in her head. She opened one eye slowly to check. But the two girls were still there standing above her with huge grins.

"Caroline? Bonnie?" Elena asked wearily, already knowing it was them. "Yes!" Caroline still whispered. 'Why were they here?' Elena thought. Her head hurt of all the sudden rush. Then her Aunt Judith entered the room unexpected. "Happy birthday, Elena." Judith said softly as her younger brother Jeremy followed behind his aunt, with a large cake. With two number plastered on the top. One and nine. 'Oh my gosh!' Elena thought as her thoughts turned to expressions on her face. 'Thats why every body's here!' Today was Elena's 19th birthday. 'Girls, girls! Give her some room to breath!' Aunt Judith said as she placed the large cake on Elena's lap. Nineteen flames were lit. "Make a wish." Bonnie said with a wink and a grin. Elena thought for a moment, and blew out the candles. "So, what did you wish for?" Caroline asked ready to hear. "Can't say or it wont come true." Elena told her friend. "Please! You don't actually believe in that stereo-type stuff do you?" Caroline asked displeased. Bonnie and Elena shared a glance with each other. "Well, trust me. There has been alot of shocking things in my life time that I thought could never be true." Caroline had a questioning look on her face. And then another silence broke out.

Everyone was quiet for a while. Suddenly Bonnie spoke. "So Caroline! Tell Elena what we have got planned for her today!" Caroline's expression changed to cheerful again in a flash. "Oh my gosh, yes! I almost for got! Today Bonnie and I are taking you on a shopping spree!" Her friend almost yelled. Elena thought nothing. "Well, I mean, I dunno." Elena said. Elena wasn't one of your typical girls who just had to by the latest trends. In fact one of the things she hated most, was shopping. But she wasn't going to let her friends know this. Even though it was clear she didn't wanna go. But who knows how long they had been planning this suprise. She wasn't just going to let her friends down. She could already imagine it in her head.

_"Caroline." Bonnie sighed. " I really don't think a 'shopping spree' is what Elena wants for her birthday suprise, of all people." "What are you talking about Bonnie? Elena loves to shop." Caroline told her friend thinking her point was proven. "Yes she did. But things of changed now since, well, the accident." Bonnie paused. "With her parents" She finished. Caroline stared at the floor, but after a moment her head shot back up. "Well thats just whats she needs! A little wakeup call of she really is!" Caroline said. "Or who she was." Bonnie sighed._

"Oh my gosh Elena! We are going to have so much fun!" Caroline said. "Yeah, like a little girls night out." Bonnie agreed. "Yeah. I mean it can't be to bad." Elena said as she got out of bed. The accident was 4 years ago. It's about time she get back to her old life. They would have wanted it. Her parents would have wanted it. She walked across her room as her friends exited her room letting her get dressed. As she reached her closet door, she thought. 'But even some of the special things, can never be regained.

---

Elena walked down her stairs fully dressed, hair pinned up and straightened, fresh out of the shower, with her purse around her shoulder, ready to go. Shockingly she couldn't find the girls. She was expecting them to be ready at the door. She walked in her living room, and noticed that the two girls were watching, Gossip Girl. Caroline and Bonnie's favorite show. Elena never used to miss a episode. But things had changed. "Whats taking you guys so long?" Elena mocked and laughed a bit. The girls hadn't even noticed her when she came down stairs. But now they all were ready to go to the Mystic Falls Community Shopping District. Or as Caroline called it 'heaven on Earth'. Or as everyone else called it, 'the mall'.

---

Elena could barley move her legs. She was so tired! Caroline took her to practically every store. Thats alot. Caroline practically bought the whole mall! She didn't know how she could carry so many shopping bags. Each felt like they were fifty pounds each. "Guys I'm getting real tired." Elena said wearily. She looked at her watch. It was already seven at night! 'How did the time go by so fast?' she thought. "I'm with Elena. My legs are so tired they are starting to get numb." Bonnie agreed. Elena felt like she was about to fall asleep right there, standing. "Well if you say so. The three girls exited the public mall and headed for the parking lot. Suddenly Caroline stumbled into a old friend and her current boy freind. Matt Donovan. "Oh sorry!" They both said at the same time. This made Bonnie chuckle a little, knowing Caroline was always such a klutz. Then as the two meant eye to eye, both of there faces flushed in red of embarrassment. "Oh. Uh. Hey. Uh. Matt." Caroline said stuttering terribly. Her cheeks were a hot red. "Hey. Umm-uhh, Caroline!" Matt said bouncing back to his 'cool'. There was another silence. Elena was starting to realize there were alot of accidental silences today.

"So what are you doing here?" Elena asked Matt, her former boyfriend. "Oh well thats a funny question." Matt paused. He reached in his pocket and unfolded a paper. Inside it was a charm bracelet, and hanging from it was the letter 'E'. He handed it to Elena. "Happy Birthday." Matt finished. "Oh my gosh!" Caroline modeled it's 'cuteness' from a distance. "Wow, Matt this is - uhh. Perfect!" Elena thanked him. Elena really loved it. It was the most decent thing she had seen all day. It was hard being surrounded by skirts and Paris tops all day. "No problem." Matt said. "Well, hey Iv'e really got to run." He turned to Caroline. "I'll call you later". Matt said and walked away to his car. "Wow" Bonnie said in amazement. "I love him!" Caroline almost screamed.

Today wasn't so bad after all. It was actually pretty great, to Elena's suprise! Maybe things were turning out better. Elena and the two girls entered Caroline's car, and hit the road, ready to go home.

---

Since Bonnie's house was not as far away then Elena's. Bonnie was to first to leave. "Goodnight guys." She looked towards to back seat. Elena had fallen asleep coming back from the mall. "Goodnight Elena. Happy birthday". Bonnie whispered and got her purse and entered her house. Not to later they had entered Elena's drive way. Aunt Judith walked towards Caroline's car. "She's asleep." Caroline said getting out of her car and opening Elena's car door. "Poor girl." Judith said with a 'awe' expression. "I have got a suprise for her. Her boyfriend Stefan asked if he could wait upstairs in her room til' she arrived back home." Judith told Elena's friend. "Of course." Caroline whispered. But not quiet enough that Judith could still hear her. "What do you mean?" She asked questioningly. Judith shaked Elena, but she was still sound asleep. "Well don't you think it's weird how she spends practically all her time with him? I mean seriously." Caroline explained. Judith thought, she thought for a long time. "Caroline don't you think your exaggerating a bit? I mean there a couple! They might as well enjoy it while it lasts. As you can tell, I haven't had much luck." Even Judith laughed a bit at her hopelessness.

Suddenly Elena started to wake up. "Oh hey guys. How long was I out?" she asked. "Just go upstairs and lye down." Judith smiled as Elena wearily walked inside, half-asleep. "I'm not crazy." Caroline stated as she hoped inside her car and drove off. The first person Elena saw as she walked in was Jeremy's history teacher, Mr. Saltzman. This shocked Elena a bit. Mostly because she was tired and didn't expect to see him. I mean her aunt and Jeremy's teacher had flirted and went to dinner a couple of times, but I guess there actually taking it to the next level. But Elena truly didn't care. She was to tired to. Her main focus right now was going to bed. As she walked towards the staircase leading to her room, another person was standing in her way. Jeremy. "Wow looks like Aunt Judith is really hitting it off. Think there relationship will give me an advantage in History class?" Jeremy asked Elena. She glanced at Jeremy for a moment, but then continued walking. Finally she was upstairs and had reached her bedroom door.

She put her purse down and walked to her bed at plopped down on it face first. She wasn't exactly comfortable in her sleeping position, but she didn't care, she was to tired. "Tired?" A familiar voice appeared. She moved her head to see her current vampire boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. She sat up at his beautiful muscular appearance. "Very." She said about to fall asleep. Stefan took a seat beside her on her bed. Well before you become knocked out again I just wanted to tell you something. She leaned against his chest as he spoke. "Mmm-hmm." She said feeling th e beat of his heart pound against her back. "Happy Birthday." He said softly and he ran his fingers through her hair. She turned her head towards him and said 'thanks'. She was wide awake now. "Not so tired anymore." She told him. "Wide awake." He finished. They sat there for the longest time, it felt like hours. Suddenly put of no where she had said, "This is like the perfect moment." She didn't know where that had came from either but she was glad she said it.

"Well if your not tired anymore, and this is the perfect moment..." Stefan paused. "Yes?" Elena asked. Stefan got up from his position, and standed in front of Elena. 'What was going to happen next?' She asked herself about a million times. Then Stefan leaned down and got on one knee. "Oh my god". Elena whispered. Stefan pulled a very small box out of his back jean pocket, and opened it. And inside was a ring. A couple of tears fell down Elena's cheek as Stefan started to talk. "Miss Elena Gilbert." He started off. "Will you take my hand in marriage and be my wife?" Stefan asked. Elena tried to say 'yes' but the words just weren't coming out. She tried a couple more times: Nothing. Stefan waited. Finnaly she manged to fix her voice. "Oh yes Stefan." She said softly putting her arms around him and hugging him as tight as he could. When she was done embracing him, he slipped the ring onto her finger. She sat on her bed and thought about her future with Stefan. It had to be perfect.

"I love you." I told Stefan. "I love you to, Elena Salavtore. He replied and smiled. I smiled back. "I have to go Elena. Someones's coming. I will let you rest." Stefan warned me. Then Aunt Judith came in, and Stefan was gone in a flash. "Hey are you okay? I thought I heard something." I hid my hand away from here view. She could not know I was engaged to Stefan. Not yet. "Oh I'm fine. Might wanna check on Jeremy, I guess." I told her. She looked very suspicious. "Well okay. Hey, where did Stefan go?" she asked. "He, uhh , had to go." I told her cautiously. "Well okay. Well Alaric is gone. He is so sweet! Maybe my luck is finally turning around!" Aunt Judith said happily. "Same here." I told Judith.

**Authors Note - Interesting? Yeah well even more interesting LATER! How will Damon react to Stefan's Engagement? And how will Aunt Judith? All in next chapter!! REVIEW PLZ!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Meeting

**The Vampire Diaires**

**Lost Love**

**Chapter 2. Family Meeting**

Stefan awoke. Finally in decades, he was happy. The past night he had proposed to Elena Gilbert, and he couldn't be prouder. And just to ruin his starting of a perfect day. His older brother, Damon Salvatore, walked in. "And where were you last night? You didn't come home til' late Mister." Damon his evil brother mocked. "And when have you actually started caring Damon?" Stefan said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "It's none of your concern." Stefan concluded. How was he going to tell Damon, when he secretly knew he had at least some strong feelings for Elena. Who knows what he would do. Who knows what he would do to Elena. "Oh come on! Spill." Damon told his brother with a smirk. Stefan arose and walked out of his bed room. He didn't have time for Damon's games. He had to go straight to Elena and straighten out everything. They needed a plan, onto how this, they were going to work.

But of course Damon followed right behind his baby brother. Stefan took a seat in the kitchen. He felt like his eyes were glued shut. He was beyond tired. He was up all night, thinking. Then Damon arrived in the kitchen, leaning against the fridge. "Why are you still here?" Stefan asked. Damon stared down his brother. He tilted his head and smirked. He obviously didn't want to answer Stefan's question. It seemed like Damon eyes were watching his every movement. "I need to get dressed. I am going to Elena's today." Stefan told his brother. In only a dark red and black robe, and underwear, Stefan walked towards the staircase. 'When is Damon going to stop following me?' Stefan thought leaving the kitchen. 'Til' you tell him, maybe.' He answered himself. He could hear Damon's footsteps behind his own. So he stopped. Stefan turned around to find his brother still staring him down. Stefan knew he had to tell Damon sooner or later. He chose sooner. If not, Damon would only get suspicious and kill or do what he wanted til' he had a answer. "Do you really wanna know where I was last night?" Stefan asked Damon. Damon nodded, "Oh yes, I'm all ears!" he said with his 'thumbs up'.

"Last night. I was at Elena's..." Stefan paused. This was so hard. He knew by telling him this, he would only hurt his brother more, he had already hurt him enough in the past. But he continued. "And I proposed to her." He finished. Damon's eyes grew wide and he said nothing. Stefan had hit a spot in what Damon had as a heart so coldly. He could barley look at his brother. Damon was stunned. "Wh-What?" Damon said. "You can't get married Stefan! Your a vampire! You have to hunt! You don't have time for a wife!" Damon continued arguing. Even though it was obvious, Damon wasn't going to let his emotions bother him about this. He would act as he always has. Judge Stefan about every move he makes, and try to persuade him to survive like he does. By killing. "It's my choice. I'm one step maturer than you are Damon. When are you going to rest? Katherine isn't coming back. And you know that but you are denying the truth! It's about time you stop! People dye around you Damon. How you can handle it I will never know, but I will never be like you." Stefan shouted. He had finally had the guts and tell his brother what he had been trying to tell him for years.

"Oh go tell it to Bambi." Damon said as he turned around and walked the other way. Damon was hurt. He really was. And he knew he was denying the truth. Katherine was the only one Damon had actually _loved_. The one _he_ wanted. And she wasn't coming back. And Stefan had ruined that. And he was going to pay...big time.

---

Stefan walked to Elena's house. He wondered if she had told anyone about there late night engagement. If so, he knew she must be on a ton of pressure. So he wanted to make sure she was okay. Alot of things and unanswered questions were on Stefan's mind. How were they going to tell Elena's parents? Where will they live? Will Damon hunt them down and get even? Also, Stefan doesn't age. But since Elena's not a vampire, she does. He dreaded the thought of turning her. He couldn't. But Damon easily could, which scared him the most.

---

Elena sat upon her bed staring at her ring. She couldn't keep her eyes off it. 'Elena Salvatore', she thought. Kinda had a ring to it! She didn't know how it would be possible to marry a vampire but she didn't worry about that right now. All she could think of was Stefan. From now on she never locked her bedroom window, encase Stefan wanted to visit. She longed to tell Jeremy everything. About the vampires, and Bonnie her best friend being a witch, and the engagement. But she knew she never could. How could she? He would never understand. But they had been through 'thick n thin' together. Atleast she could always tell Bonnie. Bonnie was there when she needed her. She could tell her everything. But what about the engagement? Would she think she was to young? Elena was clueless. Is getting married always so stressful? She stood up and was about to exit her room, until she heard a gust of air, and to her sight, her new 'almost husband' was standing before her eyes. She blushed. Alot.

"Hey" Stefan said, smiling. "Uhh, hey." Elena said staring at the floor. It was different when he visited ever since they got engaged. Elena was more shyer. She felt as if she had to impress him as much as she could. "How you been doin? You okay?" Stefan asked, and in a flash they were face to face. She looked down at his chest. Still to shy to look at him in the face. "Yeah, I guess. I haven't told anyone if that why your here? I don't know how I will. They won't understand." Elena's voice was full of doubt. Stefan grabbed hold of Elena's chin so she would face him. "Listen, Elena. We will work on this. Together. Forever." Stefan told her trying to ease her worries. "Okay." Elena said. Stefan let go of her chin.

"So when do you plan of telling them?" Stefan asked. "I dunno." She paused. She let out a sigh. "Will you do it with me?" She finished. Stefan looked at her is she was crazy. "Of course I will".

---

Elena and Stefan had called everyone to a family meeting at Elena's house. Except Damon. He wasn't family. He was a monster. Everyone was there. Aunt Judith, Jeremy, Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and some of Judith's friends. They all had been waiting downstairs for about ten minutes, to see what the big news was about.

Elena was pacing in her room. She was beyond nervous. Not only was the family and some friends waiting, but so was Stefan. She knew no one would approve. She was nineteen. Aren't you supposed to be like twenty three when you marry? Why did she care? She loved Stefan and she wanted to be with him for eternity, and that's all that mattered. But none of this calmed her down. Suddenly Stefan walked in her room. Using the door this time. "Elena?" Stefan asked. She sat on her bed like she was about to cry. "I can't do it. I really can't, I thought I could. I'm such an idiot." Elena whined. Stefan walked over to her and sat next to her and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "Elena I-" Stefan started to talk but was interrupted. "I cant believe how bad of a disappointment I am! I failed. I thought I could go back to my old life and be 'Miss. Perfect'. But I can't." Elena stopped. Now it was Stefan's turn.

"Elena. You could never disappoint me. Ever. I love you the way you are, and if your not ready, thats fine. I understand." Stefan was right. Elena was under a load of pressure. And she hadn't even told anyone. But to be honest, so was he. He was nervous to. But not about the same thing. About Damon. Now that he knew the truth, what would he do? Would he kill? Would he kill ,Elena? He worried.

"Thank you Stefan." Elena wiped the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. "No problem Mrs. Salvatore." Stefan said and smiled. "I'm ready." She said. "Great." Stefan replied. They both got up and headed for the door.

---

They walked down stairs together, hand to hand. When they entered the family room where everyone was waiting, to Stefan's suprise, Damon was leaned against a wall in a dark corner or the room. Stefan was stunned. "Umm-Uhh, Elena." Stefan warned her as he stuttered and pointed to his brother Damon. "What about him?" Elena was so clueless. She had no idea that under that dark and hateful side of Damon, there was a side that longed to be with Elena for ever. And ever. "Umm- Never mind." He said as they had completed walking down the stairs. Everyone was staring at them even Damon. Everyone was ready to hear the big news. There was a akward silence. Stefan and Elena shared a glance. Elena knew what she had todo.

"I have called you all here to inform you that-" Elena stopped. "That-Uhh". She stared at Stefan. "I Elena Gilbert have accepted to Umm-" She paused again. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. All eyes were on her. "To be Stefan Salvatore's wife." She finished. Everyone gasped. She got worried no one was saying anything. There were a couple of whispers. She worried. "I know most of you don't approve. But I am nineteen now. It's what I want." She glanced at Stefan. "It's what we want." Stefan looked at Damon. Damon glanced at the floor and looked hurt.

But Damon didn't get sad or hurt. He got angry and got even. Damon stormed out of Elena's house. He ran to the woods in a flash. He had to take a breath. But he was still full of rage. He screamed as loud as he could. He kicked and screamed like a child. Then he calmed down. In his mind he thought horrible things. "If I can't have her no one can." He told himself. Suddenly a near by stander came up to Damon. "Hey are you alright? I was walking and I heard screaming." The man said comforting. "Oh yeah. I'm alright. It's just to bad your not going to be." Damon said. "Wh-what do you mean, dude?" The man said worriedly. "You will see." Damon said. And Damon got up from the ground and grabbed the man and sucked the life out of him. This some how comforted Damon. For some reason Damon could see how Elena saw him from her point of view. Did she really think he was a monster? Killing was the way Damon survived. There was no way he could change it.

As Damon was drinking the blood from the innocent man, he realized killing and hurting was the way Damon felt better. And thats what scared Elena the most. Even though he would never hurt his baby brother, he made him think he was. It was exactly the same with Elena. He made her think he could hurt her. And thats why she dreaded thoughts of Damon. Stefan had already been with Katherine and had a happy eternity. He was going to watch Stefan have that life replayed again. He would do what Stefan had nightmares about. He would easily take Elena away from him. The quick way would just get Elena alone, rip that pretty little necklace off her, control her mind and suck the living day out of her. But that was to easy. He would do it slowly. Just to watch his brother suffer. Damon was always a step ahead of everyone.

---

Everyone had left Elena's house. Including Stefan. He told them he would give the family time to think. Elena layed on her bed, tired. "That was the most hardest thing I have ever done." Elena thought. Unexpectedly her Aunt entered her room. Elena layed down on her bed and faced the opposite way of her Aunt. Elena was trying to show that she didn't want to talk to her Aunt she still didn't give up. "Hey." She said sitting beside Elena. "Hi." Elena replied blankly. Her Aunt Judith took a deep breath and started to talk. "Okay, listen sweet heart-" Judith tried to comfort Elena but Elena interrupted her. Elena turned to face her Aunt. "If your gonna judge me, do it quick. I don't want to hear how I'm to young, or Stefan isn't the right guy for me. I love him and I am going to marry him, whether you like it or not." Elena stated, proud to get that of her chest. "Elena I'm not judging you." Judith said. Elena had questioning look.

"Your right. You are nineteen and your old enough to make your own decisions. And I am very happy for you. A little shocked." Judith said and chuckled a little. "But I still love you and I think you made the right decision." Her Aunt finished. "Wow. Thanks!" Elena said as she hugged her Aunt tightly. "I will go make dinner." Judith said as she exited Elena's room. Elena was happy. Very Happy. Nothing could go wrong.

**Authors Note: Or could It? You never say "Nothing could go wrong", because its so obvious something is! More drama in the next chapter!! REVIEW PLZ!!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Gift

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Lost Love**

**Chapter 3 - The Gift**

"Elena. You can't get married!"Bonnie almost yelled at her friend. Bonnie had came over to Elena's the next day to give her a 'prep talk'. Which was now feeling like a novel. Why couldn't Bonnie just accepted it like her Aunt. "Bonnie." Elena paused. "I'm going to get married to Stefan. It's already agreed. Why can't you just accept it Bonnie?" Elena asked. "Well. I mean Caroline already had her share with the other brother, and look how she turned out. Bitten about a hundred times and confused." This shocked Elena a but. "Bonnie, Stefan is not Damon. And you know that." Elena told her friend. Bonnie let out a sigh. "I know. I just wanna make sure you know what your getting yourself into. I don't want you to get hurt. Your like my sister Elena, I worry about you." Elena hugged Bonnie. "And I know you do! But stop." Elena let go of her friend, so she could look at her face-to-face. "I know what I'm doing. It may be hard. But I want it. And if you were my sister, you would want it for me to." Elena finished.

Bonnie frowned, but she knew Elena was right. Elena wanted it and there was no way Bonnie could prevent it from happening. "Alright." Bonnie agreed. "Thanks." Elena replied. Suddenly Bonnie's head shot up like she had a idea. "Oh my gosh! Elena! What are you going to wear to your wedding?" Bonnie asked. Elena's face expression turned to Bonnie's. "Oh my gosh! Bonnie your right! I have no idea!" Elena said. "Well you know we can always get our hair done, and get and look at one of those cheap Bridal magazines they always have." Bonnie suggested! "True." Bonnie's friend agreed. Elena liked this. This was how it used to be. Elena always used to care about the latest trends and what perfect outfit she was going to wear the next day, well she thought about this before the accident. But she wasn't going to let that ruin her mood. She was happy and excited and she wasn't going to let anything change that.

---

Stefan was walking around his large house to find Damon in the study room. "And what evil plan does Damon have today?" Stefan mocked. Damon looked up from his studies. "Hello Stefan" Damon said smirking and grinning. If that were possible. "Don't you need to be wedding planning or something?" Damon asked as he tilted his head to the side still having a grin plastered on his face. Stefan smiled. But not in a enjoyable way. "Jealous?" Stefan asked. Damon looked up again from the book he was reading. But now his smile had disappeared. Damon was mad, and Stefan had went to far. "And why would you think that-" Damon trailed off. "Brother." He choked out. "Oh I dunno because I have gotten the girl you wanted twice. " Stefan was going to far. And he knew it, but Stefan was enjoying it. Surprisingly. "And what makes you think think that I wanted. Them." Damon said poorly. He was keeping all his will down, from ripping Stefan's head off. "Damon, you and I know Katherine chose me. And you won't believe it but you know it's true. She had us compelled Damon, we both never really loved her, and she never really loved us." Stefan lectured his brother.

Damon stared at Stefan. "It's been over one hundred years Damon. She's not coming back, but your still not over her. And if you think taking that rage and need off on Elena is gonna make me come crawling to your knees and ask for forgiveness from what happened years ago, your wrong." Stefan finished. "Well isn't that what you have been doing Stefan?" Damon asked. As he tilted his head again like before. Stefan looked confused. "Your not over Katherine either. And the only reason you are really with Elena is not because you 'love her', but that she just happens to look like Katherine." Damon said. Now Damon, had really crossed the line. Stefan was pissed. Rage began to fill Stefan's eyes. As veins popped out from under his eyes. And in seconds Stefan had Damon slammed against a wall with Damon's neck in Stefan's hand. Which Stefan had never done before.

"Keep Elena out of this. Elena is not Katherine. " Stefan said, as his vangs popped out. Damon was shocked about what had just happened and still was. Stefan had never had the guts to ever stand up to his big brother. Ever. But of course, Stefan's stupid and useless actions would lead him just pain and misery by Damon. Damon eyes did the same thing that Stefan's had. Except Damon was more scarier and more angry. And in a flash Damon had held of his brothers neck and had him pinned to the ground. "Make me." Damon told his brother. It humored him of Stefan's weak appearance. "Oh and one more thing-" Damon paused. Damon now had held of Stefan's neck in the air. Damon took his baby brothers body and threw it across the room where he hit the wall on the other end of the large study room. "Never do that again." Damon added. Stefan layed there in pain. He didn't know if he could ever get up. What if Damon had brought real pain to Elena. How would he defend her then.

"Weak move." Damon said. He cracked his knuckles. Put on his leather jacket and left the room. But before he added on more thing to his lecture on not to messing with him. "Hey I think I might visit Elena today. I see no reason not to." Damon smirked and left the room.

---

"Maybe I should get that one!" Elena said as she pointed to a long strapless white bridal dress. "Let me see." Bonnie said. "I don't think so. I mean, way to many ruffles!" Bonnie said examining the dress. "True." Elena agreed. Bonnie and Elena sat back in there chairs where they were getting Pedicures, Manicures, and getting there hair done. Yes, It felt like heaven. Suddenly Elena's head shot up. "Oh my god!" Elena paused. Bonnie got up. "What?" Elena's friend asked. "Imagine how Matt's taking all this in! The wedding. Me and Stefan. Oh my gosh, I'm such a idiot." Elena said as she harshly hit her back on the chair and crossed her arms. "Elena. Trust me. He is over you, he's with Caroline now. And there happy. I just went to Matt's yesterday and he said he now problem with it. He agrees to, we are adults now and we need to be making choices." Bonnie calmed her friend. Elena took a deep breath and sighed. "Well okay. Thanks Bonnie." Elena smiled. "No problem." Bonnie said back.

---

After Elena and Bonnie practically went to there own 'mini-spa', Elena went home and so did Bonnie. "I can't believe I still didn't find a dress." Elena muttered to herself as she walked to the kitchen. And when she entered it to her suprise Damon and her Aunt Judith were in there. She stared and Damon shockingly. "Uhh- What are you doing here Damon?" She asked him still confused why he was here. As he tried to speak, Aunt Judith answered for him. "He brought you a gift Elena, for your Birthday." Her Aunt said sweetly. "Well Wedding gift, but what ever you want it to be." Damon added. Damon passed her the box the present was in. She opened it slowly, she was beyond suspicious when it came to Damon actually caring. When the box was finally open she grabbed inside and what was in her hand was a tiny velvet box. As she opened the other box and found a ring that had a large red ruby crystal on the top. I was beautiful! She couldn't believe it! Damon had actually done something nice!

"Wow, Damon." Elena said staring at the ring. She was stunned. She smiled at Damon. "Well don't just stand there." Damon said with a wide smirk as he tilted is head. "Put it on." He walked over to Elena and took the box from her. He put the velvet box on the counter and had hold of the ring in his hand. Elena started to worry, she panicked in her mind. Damon took grab of Elena's hand, gently, and slipped the ring on the opposite hand from the one that had Stefan's engagement ring on it. For a long time Damon was close to Elena and didn't let go of her hand. They just stared, at each other. For a long time. Damon looked at her like he was searching for something, something in her eyes, some feeling. Suddenly, Stefan had entered the kitchen. Aunt Judith was the only one who had noticed Stefan was here. Elena and Damon were still lost in each others eyes.

"Hello Elena." Stefan choked out. He had witnessed and saw Elena and Damon together. And he wasn't happy at all.

Stefan's voice shocked Elena. She didn't even know he was there. 'How long had he been there?' Elena thought. Stefan had woke Elena up from Damon's hypnotizing eyes. She jumped back to her cheerful Elena self like nothing had happened. "Stefan!" Elena said as she walked over to hug Stefan. Stefan just stared at Damon who stared back with no expression. "Stefan." Elena asked. He didn't reply, he just stood there staring. She tried to move his arm, but his muscular arm was like stone. "Uhh-Stefan?" Elena asked again. Stefan remained silent. Elena pushed Stefan's arm and he finally looked at her. "Why don't you go up to your room. I will be there in a couple of minutes." Stefan told her as he continued staring at Damon. She looked at him confused. "Uhh-Okay?" Elena said as she walked towards the staircase leading to her room.

Damon walked to his brother with a smirk. Then he stopped when he reached Stefan. "Well. Brother. I think she liked her present." Damon said as he continued walking to the exit of Elena's house. "You know what. Maybe I'll come over tomorrow!" Damon added with a smile, when he reached the door. And not much later, left.

Stefan walked up the staircase to Elena's room. This was his payback. Damon was going to do the thing Stefan dreaded most, take Elena away from him.

Stefan reached Elena's room and went in. Elena was laying down on her bed staring at her ceiling. 'Had she just had a moment with Damon Salvatore?' she thought. She hated the idea of her being with Damon then Stefan. Stefan went over and sat next Elena on the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair. She turned on her other side so she couldn't his face. How could she? She was beyond embarrassed! Her future husband had just seen her with his evil, manipulating, selfish brother. "Nothing happened." She told him still not facing him. Stefan felt relieved.

Stefan knew Damon hadn't controlled Elena's mind. That would have been to easy. Damon was going to make him watch as he took Elena from him slowly. And Damon knew Stefan could not do anything about it.

**Author's Note: Can anyone say 'DRAMA?' Wow. Next chapter will be up shortly! Hope you liked, ALOT! Review PLEASE!!!!!! Will this effect Elena and Stefan's relationship? Will Damon get closer to winning Elena's heart? Why am I so hungry? All and more in NEXT chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Graveyard

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Lost Love**

**Chapter 4 - The Graveyard**

Elena had woken up early. She had also woken up to thoughts about yesterday. How badly she had hurt Stefan. She had to empty her head about Stefan's manipulating, evil, brother. Damon was getting to her head, which was not comforting.

Anyway, now Elena was fully dressed and ready to go to Stefan's house. She hoped it wouldn't be akward or anything. And she also hoped Damon wouldn't be there.

Elena walked to the kitchen to find Judith washing the dishes and Jeremy eating break fest. "Well don't you look all pretty." Judith said looking over her shoulder to see Elena. "Where are you going to today?" Elena's Aunt asked. Elena blushed a bit. "Well - Stefan's actually." Jeremy even smiled a bit at this. "Wedding Plans?" Judith asked drying of her hands. "Maybe." Elena replied totally lying. She was going to see if Stefan was okay, but she did wonder when they were going to get to the wedding plans. Ever since Elena was a child she had always planed out her perfect wedding with mister 'Prince Charming'. Who would have guessed her prince would be a vampire?

"Well I really got to go." Elena said eating a piece of bacon. "Thanks for break fest. Bye Jeremy." Elena said walking out with her purse around her shoulder. Elena headed outside. She stopped for a second. She looked at the surroundings around her. She smelt the fresh air. She herd the sounds of birds singing in the trees. She wondered if this is what it felt like everyday to vampires. Minus the killing and people hunting you down. As she had touch of the Earth and space around her, she continued walking to Stefan's. It was to much of a beautiful day then to drive, so she walked.

Suddenly as she was walking on the paved path, a crow from out of now where sat on a wooden fence surrounding the border of someone's house. The crow was watching her examining her every move. This freaked Elena out. A lot.

---

Stefan was standing on the front porch steps to Elena's house. He tried to knock but he didn't know what to say. He was depressed and suspicious about last night, but whether he liked it or not he had to confront Elena. He got closer to the door but before his knuckles could even hit the door. The door sprung open and Elena's Aunt, Judith was blocking the entrance.

Judith was shocked at Stefan's appearance. Stefan stepped back to give Judith some room. "Sorry if I scared you." Stefan apologized. It's funny. Thats usually what he would say if Elena was in her room and she turned around to magically see Stefan. "Oh it's alright, just didn't expect to see you." Judith said. Stefan had a questioning look. "Well-umm is Elena here?" Stefan asked. "Thats what I'm surprised about. She just left about ten minutes ago to go find you. I thought you would be with her." Judith said while examining her dying Zinnia's. 'Darn', she whispered under her breath.

---

Elena tried to move her feet to encourage her to continue walking, but she couldn't move. She could not take her gaze of the huge crow. Elena's heart pounded. Why was she scared of a crow? Why had she lost her breath? This wasn't a bird. It was a person.

Elena finally lost her gaze with the creature and started to run. To the graveyard. To Fells Church.

---

Stefan tried calling Elena's phone. No answer, she must have turned it off. He was now standing in the front of Elena's house, on the street. He tried sensing her. He thought hard, losing concentration. He was to worried to think. He had to search, fast. Suddenly, Stefan heard a scream.

---

Elena was running in the tangled up woods; her hair catching on vines and tree limbs, and branches scratching her bare arms. Why was she running? She stopped. She turned around and saw nothing. Confused and dazed, she realized where she now was; standing scratched up, bleeding, next to a headstone with big letters carved onto the back and front. 'GILBERT'.

Elena had always came here if she was sad, depressed, or angry. Now she was terrified. Elena had cuts and wounds all over her. Including her brown hair was a hot mess with small twigs poking her head. Elena had a cold feeling. Like where she had ,had when she saw the bird. Something was watching her. _It _was watching her. Her heart was racing and she turned around quickly to see a familiar face. _Damon _Salvatore.

She longed to have Stefan by her side, but now all she was left with was staring at the man she regretting even thinking about and whom she really didn't want to see today. Elena was the first to break the silence. "What are you doing here?" Elena asked. Damon tilted his head. "I would be asking you the same thing." He paused. He looked behind her to see her mother and fathers headstone. "But I think I already know." Damon said looking up at Elena. Elena felt a little ashamed and weak, she looked at her feet; her head tilted down. Elena looked up a little to see Damon's head looking down to, but not at the ground, at her wounds.

Damon's throat grew dry. He looked at her as the blood from her cuts and scratched, dripped. "Are you-Okay?" Damon asked, his voice cracked. He felt a urge of hunger grow. He hadn't killed a human in a couple of days. He needed to hunt. And here standing was Elena, the girl he wanted, bleeding, scratched up, and vulnerable. All of his instincts were calling to him, moaning. But he knew he couldn't.

"Yes." She finally said. She needed to get out of here. She needed Stefan.

---

Stefan searched for Elena. He wanted her by his side. What if she was with Damon? What if he was hurting her. He tried to erase those thoughts out of his mind, but he couldn't. He asked if Bonnie, or Caroline had seen her and they both said 'no'. Stefan needed to stop and rest. He stopped and tried thinking. Trying to soul search, trying to sense her. And suddenly one place popped op in his mind.

_Fells Church Graveyard._

_---_

"I have to go." Elena said quietly seeing the hunger in Damon's eyes. "You will be okay." Stated Damon. Elena was beyond confused. She shut her eyes, coming back to reality. "What-?" Elena asked. But she realized she was talking to air. When she opened her eyes and faced towards Damon, he was gone. 'Could today get any weirder?' Elena thought. Elena felt a pain in her left arm. She examined her wounds. She had almost forgot they were there. She put her arms up to her chest defensively hoping not to get any scratches going back. Her house wasn't that far so she would go there first to get bandaged up. Suddenly, Elena felt a gust of air. She turned around to see her 'Night In Shining Armor'. Stefan. 'A little late, don't you think?' Elena thought.

---

Elena was now sitting on Judith's bed, while her Aunt was bandaging her. "When you were little, about six, your mom-." She paused. "Was teaching you to ride you new bike, and you fell off. And all you could say was 'Get Auntie Jenna'. So your mom drove you to my house, which was only a few miles away, and I bandaged you." Judith said and smiled. Elena also smiled. She loved when her Aunt told her memories from the past. When her parents were- _alive._

"I love this." Elena said. Even through she looked like a mess and was in major pain, she felt good. "Well you all set. Still going back to Stefan's?" Judith asked putting on the last bandage. "Yeah I guess. I want him to know I'm okay." She said grabbing her keys. "This time I will think I'll drive." Elena started to walk, but Aunt Judith stopped her. "Wait Elena. You never really told me what happened. How did you get all these cuts?" Elena's eyes got wide. _'Oh well I was going to Stefan's house, and I saw a big crow and ran to the Graveyard and my boyfriends vampire brother was there and then Stefan came.' _Yeah she was really going to tell her that. Elena looked from side-to-side. "I uhh-I was walking to Stefan's and so I lost- I lost my umm-balance and fell." 'Yeah perfect explanation Elena.' She thought.

Judith looked at her suspiciously. "Okay." Her Aunt stated. "Well don't keep Stefan waiting. Be back before dark. Dinner's at six!" Judith started to yell seeing that Elena was already gone and half way to the door.

---

"So are you sure you are okay." Stefan asked Elena rubbing her back. "Yeah I mean just a few scratches was all." Elena assured him. He couldn't know she was with Damon, she wasn't going to tell him. "Well that's not what it looked like. Wait, why did you goto the Graveyard in the first place?" Stefan asked. Elena looked to the ground. She couldn't tell him she ran to the graveyard because she saw a big crow and got scared. Stefan saw Elena's shyness. "Elena you can tell me, anything." He said, his head crouched down, so he could look into her eyes. Elena nodded knowing he was right. "Okay well here goes." She started. "Have you ever had the feeling like you were - I dunno - Being _watched?_" Elena asked Stefan.

"Elena. I'm a vampire. I'm always being watched." Stefan said smiling a bit. "Well that what I felt. And I guess I got scared at ran to the Graveyard because - well." She stopped. Stefan knew what she meant. "Well did you see anyone following you, do you think there could be another vampire in town?" He asked. "I hope not. I don't think so. All I know is I saw this really large, bird. A crow."Elena said. Suddenly Stefan's eyes started to narrow, staring at the ground. "Stefan. Are _you _okay?" Elena asked. "Yeah. I just-haven't, hunted, in a while, thats all." He told Elena. "Why don't you stay here and I will be back soon." Stefan told her already getting up and putting on his leather jacket. "Well, okay." She told him. "Be safe." She said going up to Stefan and kissing him lightly on the cheek. Stefan nodded and in a flash he was gone.

Elena wondered around in Stefan's bedroom. She had only been in here a couple of times, so being in here now was like a privilege. She examined all the old stuff and books lying around. She now felt her self walking, drawing, towards his Study Room, which she had never been in before. She thought it was wrong but she was curious and excited to see what was in there.

She slowly opened the door leading to the room. It creaked, a lot. She 'tip-toed', in the room. There were mostly books and papers, a few trunks, and a large wood table. She walked to the table picking up the papers, reading all of his stuff. Mostly records from other states and a few other history books. She found no interest and walked towards his book shelf. Suddenly her hand hit some book. She held the book up to the light. It was a journal. She opened to the first page and a name was wrote on it. 'Stefan'. It was _Stefan's_ journal. She so desperately wanted to read it. But she knew she wouldn't want anyone reading hers either. She walked across the room trying to find interest in something else to get her mind off the tiny brown velvet book. She searched and searched but nothing caught her gaze. 'Elena don't! That Stefan's diary! You can't read it. You just cant!' She told her self in her head. "Well maybe a peak won't hurt-" She said aloud. She walked back across the room again and picked up the journal. She turned to the first page.

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER!! Haha, sorry this chapter took SO long! I have been grounded. I promise next chapter will be up quicker! Well anyway.....wow.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends Or Foes?

**The Vampire Diaires**

**Lost Love**

**Chapter 5 - Friends Or Foes?**

She read aloud.

_'October 23, 1864'_

"Wow how old is this thing?" Elena said, but continued reading Stefan's journal.

_'I saw her. She's more than words can say. She's beautiful. Her name is Katherine - Katherine Pierce. She's different from the other women I have met. The only thing stopping me from taking her hand is marriage, is my brother Damon._

"Damon." Elena said dreadfully, remembering seeing him in the graveyard. His hungered eyes. Those dark, yet bright blue seductive eyes. She continued.

_'Katherine also shares her love for me, with Damon also. What does she see in him? Who has her fooled? He is a delinquent who quited the Confederacy. But there is something I know that Damon would never think of believing. I know a secret, one of Katherine's secret. She is a demon from the depths below. She is a vampire-'_

As Elena read aloud,but stopped to hear a footstep behind her. She turned around quickly to find Damon. "Isn't that Stefan's?" Damon asked pointing to the tiny velvet book. Elena held the book up to her chest; like she was protecting it, as if it were her own. "What are you doing here?" Elena asked, trying to change the subject. Damon chuckled a bit. "Last time I checked, I lived here." He said taking a step closer to Elena, like he was accepting a challenge. She could tell he was enjoying this. "I-" Elena mumbled. What could she say? Damon took another step closer. Why wasn't she backing up? "Please. Don't." She said. Before she knew it he was right in front of her. His cool hands in her hair, caressing her up-er cheek bone softly, barley touching her. He smiled a bit.

She was in a intense moment. She couldn't turn away now. He had her, he had won. "Don't what?" He asked seductively. The booked slipped through Elena's hands and had hit the floor. Elena had never been afraid of anything. The dark, nor monsters. She was ever only scared once. The car crash on Wickery Bridge. That moment had changed her life forever. But being here, surrounded; no place to go, no one to go to but the person you despised and was nothing but evil; that was scary.

Damon continued to sway her into him. Damon looked at her delicate body, how vulnerable she was. Her precious Stefan wasn't here for her this time. He looked at her, but then, got a glimpse of her _neck._ Damon's eyes grew dark. He had waited for Elena so long, letting his brother think he had Elena. But now _he _did. Elena's eyes grew wide, knowing what Damon was thinking. "I need-to go." Elena told Damon. Her senses came back and so did her leg movement. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the room, fast.

Damon had almost had her. She had almost gave in. He wanted her, and he would have her in time. So what if he didn't get as close to her as he wanted to? He would get closer the next time and the next and the next.

Elena practically ran downstairs. When she got to the door, it shocked her to see Stefan. "Uhh- Elena?" Stefan asked. "Where are you going?" She didn't face him. "I'll umm- see you tomorrow Stefan." Stated Elena leaving Stefan's side. He turned around to see her already in her car leaving. "Elena!" Stefan shouted. But it was to late, she was already gone. "Elena." Stefan whispered. Who had scared her off? He turned back around to see a familiar face. 'Oh'. He thought. Now I know who scared her off. "So Damon." Stefan said walking around his brother like a hawk. "So Stefan." Damon said smiling a bit, his hands in his pockets like nothing had happened. "Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" Damon said. "No, Damon I'm not. I now see how you like to see me come begging to you knees, pleading for you, watching me be pathetic. So I have stopped. If i'm still standing here, breathing, living; I know you won't hurt Elena. So I now think 'What major harm could Damon really do? If I'm not dead yet.'

"Hmm." Damon mummered. "We'll see." He said turning back around heading to his room.

_The Next Day-_

Elena sat up in her room and hadn't come out since she got back from Stefan's. Even the following morning. "Elena you really need to eat something." Elena's aunt called from the other side of Elena's bedroom door. "I'm not hungry." She said emotionless. She heard a few whispers 'I already tried-well let me-it's not going to work.' Nothing came out clearly, but now she realized she was hearing her brother's voice. Jeremy. "Elena. Please come out." Jeremy asked. Elena said nothing. Ever since last night, with _it_, she didn't know how she could go on. Damon almost had her. Even though she despised Damon she couldn't get pictures of him out of her mind. This was all so confusing! She loved Stefan, more then ever, but yet she couldn't get Damon out of her head.

Elena sat upon her bed staring at her blank wall. Jeremy and Aunt Judith continued arguing and Elena continued ignoring them. Soon they finally gave up and left. "Where's Stefan when you need him?" Elena dragged on to her self. She paced her room back and forth. "I need to go to Bonnie's." Elena told her self aloud.

"Bonnie, Damon is getting on my last nerve!" Elena told her friend. "Hasn't he everybody's?" Bonnie said chuckling. "Bonnie I'm serious! It's like everywhere I am, he's there. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but it might effect me and Stefan's relationship." Argued Elena. "Wait, are you actually 'falling' for_ Damon_ Salvatore?" Bonnie's eyes grew wide. "I dunno. It's like lately I can't get him out of my head. Bonnie I don't want Damon." Elena sighed. What was she post to do? "Well just don't let him get to you Elena. Shut him out, ignore him." Bonnie told Elena. "Don't you think I have tried? Can't you like do some sort of 'witchy' spell on him to _make_ him leave me alone?" Elena asked. "I wish it were that easy!" Bonnie laughed. "You know Damon's stronger then me, and if I hurt him in any way he might-he could..."Bonnie said trailing off. The two girls sighed.

Elena looked at her watch, it was four o'clock. "I really gotta go Bonnie. Aunt Judith is having the Forbes over. Which means Caroline's coming." Elena said. "Wow. Hope you make it through her instant chatter." Bonnie wished her friend luck and they both started to laugh. "See you tomorrow Bonnie." Elena said and left.

Elena walked inside her house, freezing. "Oh my gosh, It's freezing out there!" Elena told Jeremy and Judith. "Yeah we got a weather alert, apparently there's a cold front coming in town. I tried to call you to tell you but you didn't answer." Aunt Judith said. "Oh, yeah I'm sorry my phone was off." Elena walked into the kitchen to find her Aunt cooking. "Do my eyes despise me? Are you actually cooking?" Elena asked, surprised. "Yeah don't worry, it all came from a box. It shouldn't be that bad." Said Aunt Judith laughing. "Need any help?" Elena asked. "You can set the table. I'm almost done." Aunt Judith carefully grabbed a dish out of the freezer, lousing her balance. "Careful!" Elena yelled running over to help her aunt. But it was to late the contents in the dish were all over the place. "Well there goes desert." Aunt Judith said getting a mop. "Oh no!" Elena said examining her shirt, the 'desert' was all over it. And Judith started to laugh a little. Elena gave her aunt the _glare_. "I'm gonna go wash up." Elena said leaving.

Elena walked in to find her brother playing video games. "Hey how long is it going to be, before the Forbes come-" Jeremy was cut off, to find his sister's appearance. "What happened?" Jeremy asked, laughing his head off. "Don't ask." Elena told him going up to her room to change.

Elena, Jeremy, and Aunt Judith were in the living room waiting for the Forbes arrival. "I'm starving." Jeremy whined. "I know, I know just be patient." Judith calmed her nephew. Finally the doorbell rang. All of there head shot up and Aunt Judith went to go get the door. Elena looked over her shoulder to find Caroline and her mother. "Elena!" Caroline cheered in excitement. "Hey Jeremy." She added. "Sup." Jere replied already heading to the dinner table. "Oh and Elena, congratulations on your engagement the other day. Caroline told me all about it." Sheriff Forbes said. "Oh, thanks." Elena smiled staring at the large diamond on her finger. She had almost forgot! She had been so busy, she and Stefan were so behind on wedding plans.

"Anyway, Elena. How are you and Stefan? Have you not found the perfect dress yet?" Caroline asked. "Oh were good." Elena said emotionless, staring at the floor. Caroline could tell there was something wrong with Elena. "Are you sure every thing's okay Elena?" Elena say nothing. Could she trust Caroline. Could she tell her all whats going on? She wouldn't understand. She didn't even know about the vampires yet! She still has no idea what Damon had done to her in the past. What could she tell Caroline. "Well, Caroline no. I mean we are, but somethings missing. Something needs to bring Stefan and I closer, I have this feeling like I'm loosing interest. And Caroline, I really don't want that to happen. I love Stefan.

"Elena! It's just to easy little words. 'Dump him'." Elena's eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?" Elena asked, thinking she had not heard her clearly. "Dump him." She repeated. " I love Stefan. I mean, were engaged Caroline! Why would I 'dump him'?" Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. One of her best friends advice in a pre-adult crisis about her love life, is 'dump him'? Caroline started to talk again. "I mean it's obvious you two aren't good together Elena. I mean seriously, why would you want to date Stefan? The guy is such a loner!" Elena had, had enough. "That's it Caroline! I try to open up to you, but I can't!" Elena got up and walked towards the front door. "Aunt Judith I am getting some air." She said and walked out.

"Elena! Wait!" Caroline said running after her friend outside. She stopped in the middle of Elena's front yard. "Elena!" Caroline shouted again. But Elena was already gone. Caroline realized what position she was in. She was in pure darkness, and in the cold. "Elena, please come back she whispered. Caroline started to walk back to the house, but suddenly she heard heavy breaths behind her. "Hello? Am I being punk'd? Jeremy, are you there?" Caroline asked. She heard the breaths again. Caroline was starting to freak out. She slowly continued walking to the house. "Thank you." A voice said from the shadows. "W-what?" Caroline mumbled. She stared in to the dark. "D-Damon? Is that you?" Caroline asked. The man started to walk towards Caroline. "Yes. Caroline." He stated. "Well, I tried to talk to her, and I did what you said, but she just left!" She told him. "I know. And I am grateful for your services. But, I'm sorry." Damon said, grabbing Caroline's neck and snapping it.

Elena walked on Stefan's front porch and started knocking on one of the huge double doors. She heard footsteps and not to later the door opened. "Hey Stefan!" Elena said cheerfully hugging his neck. "Oh, hey Elena." He said laughing a little. They both went inside and sat on the couch in the parlor. "Isn't it a little late?" Stefan asked Elena. "Yes, but that shouldn't be an issue to you. Your a vampire, you technically don't have to sleep." Elena said playfully. "Yes but I can." Stefan playfully said back. Elena got serious for a moment. "I'm sorry about me running off like that yesterday. I was just- It was-" Elena paused. "Damon?" Stefan finished. "Yes." Elena said."He was just making me kind of uncomfortable." Stefan reached out to hug Elena. "He makes everyone uncomfortable. Don't worry, he won't hurt you." Stefan assured her. "Okay." Elena said feeling safe. But then she thought of Damon. 'No one was really safe.'

After Elena and Stefan talked for hours, Stefan could tell Elena was 'Drop-Dead tired.'. "Your really need to get some sleep, Elena." Stefan told her. "Your right. But tomorrow we really need to start wedding plans. Bonnie and Caroline keep bothering me about getting the 'perfect' dress." Elena said. Wait 'Caroline'. The named ringed in her head. Elena had hated her for what she had said about Stefan. Hopefully when she got back the Forbes would be home already.

"I will drive you home." Stefan said as he reached to get his car keys. Elena didn't want to leave. She didn't want to go back there. She didn't want to go back to the dark. Because Damon would be waiting for her. She wanted to tell Stefan everything. About how Damon had almost attacked her in the Graveyard and how she had almost gave into him. "Stefan-" Elena started. She tried to say more but the words would not come out of her mouth. "Yes Elena?" Stefan asked, looking in her eyes questionably. Elena couldn't and would never tell him. Hoe could she, really? "Never mind." She said leaving the boarding house and entering Stefan's car.

"Thanks Stefan." Elena said as they entered Elena's long driveway. It was so dark. Elena could barley see anything. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you in?" Stefan asked protectively. "No it's fine. I think I'll be okay. But really thank you." Elena smiled at Stefan and continued to find her way to the house. Stefan waited in his car until he was sure Elena was home and safe.

Sadly, the Forbes car was still here. As Elena walked in the dark she could tell she was walking in mud now. Suddenly she tripped and fell over something. "Elena are you okay? What happened?" Stefan called from his car. "Oh, nothing. I just tripped, it's okay. I'm fine." Elena yelled back. What had fell over. She examined the ground but it was so dark. Then she started to see something. Gold- Gold locks of- hair? Elena was so confused. She looked more closer and gasped. "-Oh my gosh." She said under her breath.

**Author's Note: How bout them apples? Another loving CLIFFHANGER! Haha. Next chapter will be up soon. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: With Death, Comes The Truth

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Lost Love**

**Chapter 6. With Death, Comes The Truth**

Everyone was sitting in the Gilbert's living room, waiting for some information. Aunt Judith and Alaric Saltzman sat on the 'love seat' next to the kitchen. Bonnie and Stefan sat on the couch with Elena squeezed in the middle. And Jeremy stood against a wall. It was certified, the thing Elena had tripped over wasn't a _thing._ It was a person, it was Caroline.

"I can't believe she's gone." Bonnie said, tears filling her eyes once again. Elena hugged her friend. "I wonder how she-well-" Alaric paused. "Died." He said softly, but staring at Stefan urgently, making sure it looked like Alaric blamed Stefan. Elena could see the tension between the two. "I'm going to go see if they have any more news." Stefan said, his face hardened. "I'll go with you." Elena said as the couple swiftly moved out of the room.

They walked out side to see what seemed to be a million cop cars and ambulances. They both took in there surroundings. Elena turned to see Matt, in tears, and a cop questioning him. She felt so sorry for him. He had lost Caroline to. They were a couple, they both had plans to live a life together. And now, all that was gone. Elena also saw Damon. He was comforting Sheriff Forbes, knowing Caroline was her only daughter. And of course that Damon was on the council, also supplying the town with vervain. He had to help her, he had to stay on her 'good side' to make it look like he was innocent. He was apparently post to be helping to town with the 'animal attacks', knowing he was one of those animals.

Stefan approached a large man who apparently was a cop. "Excuse me, but do you have any information on the girl who died here's death?" The man turned around and nodded. "It seems that it was another one of those animal attacks. The girl had a few bite marks, but her neck was also snapped. Now just to you and me, what kind of animal snaps a person's neck?" _'A vampire.' _Stefan thought. "Thank you." Stefan said and walked away.

'What did they say?" Elena asked when Stefan reached her. "They think it's another animal attack." Stefan said. 'An animal attack? There hasn't been one in about a year now.' Elena thought. Stefan continued. "There were some bite marks, but those were probably from before when Damon was compelling Caroline. Also her neck was snapped. They are getting suspicious about that, knowing that no animal could really break a persons neck." Stefan informed her. Elena listened closely. "Well what or who do you think did it?" Elena asked. "Well either there's a new vampire in town or it was-you know who." 'Damon', Elena thought.

A cop approached Elena. "Miss. Gilbert. Were going to need to ask you a few questions, since you being the first one to encounter the body." The woman cop said. "Alright, just one second." Elena said. "What am I going to tell them? There going to ask me how I think she died!" Elena said, panicking. "Just say-" Stefan was interrupted by the cop again. "Miss. Gilbert? We need you now." Stated the woman. "O-Okay." Elena said, misery spread on her face.

---_Elena Being Questioned---_

"Close friend?" The officer asked.

"Yes" Elena answered.

"How long have you known-Umm-Miss. Forbes?"

"Caroline? Since the seventh grade."

"Did you know of anybody who had ever threatened her, or someone she strongly disliked?"

'Yeah, Damon'. Elena thought. She wished to tell the world that the animal attacks, the people dying, it was all Damon! "No. No one." She forced her self to answer.

"I see. How do you think Miss. Forbes dyed?"

Elena's eyes grew wide. She had no idea. "She could have-" Elena paused. "It's pretty obvious." A familiar voice said behind her. "I'm sorry , but I'm not questioning you Damon Salvatore." The woman cop said.

Damon stepped up to the woman. He looked straight in her eyes without even blinking. Elena could tell what he was doing. "Caroline went outside after Elena. She slipped and fell hard, it had been raining. She broke her neck when she fell. The 'bite marks' are deep cuts; scratches." Damon stared at her once more, and stepped back. "I see." The woman muttered. "Thank you Miss. Gilbert, we are no need for your services any longer. The woman said emotionless and left. Damon gave Elena a, 'you can thank me later', glare. Elena nodded and Damon left.

---_After---_

Stefan had been listening close behind. "For once, we might should actually 'thank' Damon." Stefan said and he put his arm around Elena and went back inside Elena's house.

When they got back inside, have of the people who had been there before were gone. The only ones remaining were Jeremy, Alaric, Aunt Judith, and of course Stefan and her. "Where's Bonnie. " Elena asked. "Bonnie was tired and left. She said she needed to clear her head." Alaric said. Poor Bonnie, Elena thought. "Yeah Elena, that's a good idea. Why don't you go get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow." Stefan said, his hand placed on her back. "Well alright. Are you sure you don't wanna stay the night-" Elena paused when she saw her Aunt Judith's face. Her eyes narrowed, every instinct telling Elena 'NO'.

Stefan smiled. "I'll be fine." He said and walked out of the house. Elena watched him leave. "Well, goodnight Alaric. Are you staying?" She asked him, rubbing her arm. "No, I'm about to leave. I just wanted to check up on you and your Aunt." He said as he looked over at Aunt Judith, who looked over at Elena. "Good night, Elena." She said as Elena walked up the stairs to her bed room.

XXX

It was a smart plan, Damon had. Kill one Elena's best friends, so when she was sad, Damon would be the one to comfort her. He knew it wasn;t the best plan, but he was still working on it. Now just to get 'Saint Stefan', out of the picture.

XXX

Elena lay on her bed, lost in thought. 'Who would want to kill Caroline? Yes, she may not be the nicest person alive, but still. That was a person's life some one took away. Someone's _life._

She thought maybe Damon had done it a while ago. She just couldn't pull it to the conclusion. Damon was evil, there was no other word to describe him. But would he actually just kill Caroline, for the humor of it. 'I don't know why I'm making such a big deal about it.', thought Elena. 'Damon's killed other people, she loved and cared for, just to see there pain.'

But he was a vampire. She understood that. That was the way he survived. But still. 'What was Damon up to?', Elena thought.

XXX

Stefan walked up to the Boarding House, opening the door, to find Damon welcoming him. "Hello-" Stefan paused, "Brother." Damon smiled. "Hello, Stefan. Man, did you hear about what happened to Caroline? Tragic, isn't it?" Damon asked smirking. Stefan walked past Damon but then turned around to face him. "So you killed Caroline?" Stefan asked, his arms crossed. "Is it that obvious?" Damon said sarcastically, his voice low, practically gloating. "What do you think your doing Damon?" Asked Stefan. "What does it look like I'm doing. I am doing what is natural to me Stefan." He said, pleased with himself. Rage filled Stefan's face. "I don't care about Caroline. All I know is that you have been 'visiting' with Elena. That's right, I figured it out. And so I came here, brother, to tell you to back off." Those last two words shocked Damon.

Stefan looked at his brother again, and then walked away. Stefan felt proud. Damon felt like ripping his brothers head off. But Damon was going to let it slide, for now.

XXX

Elena was laying on her bed, when she heard the door bell ring. "Who would be up this late? And who would be out at night, when the whole town just figured out Caroline Forbes was dead?" Elena said aloud, not realizing it. She walked down stairs, slowly. When she reached the door and opened it, she gasped of shock, trying to scream but couldn't. "Damon? What the hell are you doing-" Before Elena could finish her sentence Damon walked in, looking around the house. "Oh, don't get to excited that I'm here." He said sarcastically. Elena was still in shock.

Elena look disgusted at his remark. "Do you know what time it is? I really don't feel good, for obvious reasons." Damon looked curious. "Obvious reasons? Please do share." He said smirking. Elena took a deep breath, coming back to reality, realizing he obviously wasn't going to leave that easy, so she might just get some things of her chest. "Oh well I don't know, Damon. I kinda just figured out one of my best friends is dead."

"About that." Damon started. But Elena interrupted him. "Damon. If I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" Damon didn't like where this was going. But nodded anyway. "Did you kill Caroline tonight?" She asked him, tears already forming her eyes. Damon didn't answer. He just went up to Elena. And held her in his arms.

Usually this would be akward. Hugging Damon Salvatore. But, it felt kind of nice. The smell of his leather jacket, his strong muscular arm embracing her. She felt _good _again. Damon smiled.

She should not be doing this. Being around Damon, is to much. She loved Stefan. This was all wrong, what was she doing? Was she really going to be Katherine, and tear the brothers apart. She stepped back from Damon and whispered 'Thank you.' The tear stains still on her cheek. Elena thought about what she was doing. "I think you should leave." She told him.

Damon's eyes were full of frustration, and sadness. His eyes looked to the floor and nodded and he headed for the door.

He walked out of the house. Standing on the porch for a couple more seconds. 'What was she not getting? I love her, what will get her to love me back?', Damon thought. 'Umm, well she is kind of engaged to your brother!', his head argued. He tried to ignore that comment. But it was true. If she loved Damon, she wouldn't be engaged to Stefan.

Damon walked through the woods, just trying to get his head cleared. Then he heard a scream.

**Author's Note: DA. DA. DAAAA! Who did the scream come from? Will Elena fall for the bad brother? WILL THE WEDDING GO ON? Cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter took soo long! I it. Then I exited out of my computer and forgot to save it. So I had to REDO IT ALL! Sorry if it's a little off topic! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Evil Schemes

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Lost Love**

**Chapter 7- Evil Schemes **

Damon listened as he stood, frozen. Then he heard it; another scream. He tried tracking down where the sound had came from and ran towards it's direction.

He was in the woods now. He stood there watching a man; a vampire, drinking blood from a girl. 'Thats where the screaming came from', Damon stated in his mind. "You-hoo!" Damon mocked. The vampire's head shot up in shock. "What do you think your doing?" Damon asked. Suddenly the vampire ran with his vampire speed over to Damon, trying to get a grip of his neck. But since Damon was obviously an older vampire; which meant stronger, before the vampire could even touch him, Damon had the vampire on the ground rolling in pain and shock.

"So your a new born vampire, I see? Well, you wanna tell me who turned you?" Damon asked, ready to rip this guys head off. The man looked awfully familiar to Damon. "I ain't tellin you nothing." The smug guy stated to Damon. Damon was now lost in another world, trying to figure out where Damon had seem him before. A bunch of words kept popping up in Damon's head.

_Woods, Elena, Stefan, engagement, anger, woods, mad. _Damon tried to look into all these words.

Then Damon's head shot up. Back when Stefan and Elena had made the 'big news' about there engagement- after, I got upset and went to the woods- and when I was there, there was this man- and I drank from him...' Damon thought putting all the pieces together. Now Damon had remembered clearly. That day-the day that made him so mad.

'Wait but I didn't turn him..' Damon thought.

Then Damon heard a sniffling sound, and looked below him, realizing the new born vampire was still there laying in pain. Damon got back to reality. "Mind telling me who turned you?" Damon asked, bent down on one knee, so he reached the mans level. "I dunno, man! I just woke up like this! I ain't got nothing, and I don't know shit!" The man yelled.

"Your new, you'll learn." Damon said remembering the fustration he had to go through when he was turned. Katherine had left Stefan and him, all alone to figure it out on there own. Then Damon thought of a plan. "Listen kid, I need you to do me a favor."

"Hell no!" The guy yelled again. 'This is getting annoying', Damon thought with fustration. "If you help me, I will teach you how to be a real vampire, and how to use your vampire powers, including how to hunt? Sound like a deal?" Damon usually was the one NEVER to make deals, he usually just took what he wanted and left. But now he actually needed someone's _help._

"Fine." The vampire agreed. "Then it's settled." Damon completed the deal, and smiled widely. He had a plan, and it was not going to be pretty.

XXX

_Morning_

It was morning again. Elena slowly sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. There was way to much drama in her life, she thought. Then she started to remember last night. How awful it was. And Caroline had- _died_. That was the worst part of last night. She hated this, she hated this so much. She started at her feet and headed downstairs to the kitchen to find Aunt Judith and Jeremy sitting at the bar, drinking coffee.

When Elena entered the room all heads shot up; all eyes full with concern. Elena ignored them and headed for the coffee. "Sweetheart..." Aunt Judith started. "Would you like anything for Break fest?" She asked. "I'm not hungry" Elena said, lying. She was starving. She hadn't even ate dinner last night because she was so depressed, but she still couldn't get herself to eat. "Are you sure-" Aunt Judith tried to finish but Elena raised her hand in annoyance. "Yes. I'm sure." Elena grabbed her cup of coffee and head back upstairs to her room.

Aunt Judith turned to Jeremy. "When will I ever get that girl to talk to me?" She asked him. Jeremy just shrugged and went upstairs also.

XXX

Elena actually got her self dressed, knowing she never wanted to get up again, and stay in her bed forever. But she knew she couldn't, she had to go see Stefan. Elena combed her hair back into a ponytail, not wanting to deal with it today. She grabbed her car keys and headed downstairs.

She walked swiftly and quietly past her Aunt and Jeremy trying not to be noticed, but NO ONE could ever get past her Aunt Judith. "Elena where are you going? Are you actually going out-now?" Judith questioned. Elena was honest with her Aunt for a second. "I'm going to Stefan's. We need to get all this figured out." She said her hand raised showing off her engagement ring. She stormed out of the house and into her car and headed for the Salvatore's.

Elena got out of her car and walked smoothly across the paved pavement leading to the huge double doors entering Stefan's house. She knocked on them hard. Wanting to get out of the sunlight and next to Stefan. Then one of the doors opened, only to reveal Damon. "Why hello, Elena? Anything I can do for you?" He asked smugly with his signature smirk. She pushed past him and tried to enter the house but couldn't get all the way past Damon. "Move, now! - Please. I really don't want to deal with your crap today Damon! I need to see Stefan!" She whined and yelled. "A 'Hello Damon, may I please speak to Stefan' would have been nice.' Damon mocked and moved aside to let Elena through.

"He's in the Study room." He told her as she was already heading up the staircase like she had a 'Stefan TRACKER', in her mind. When she was outside the 'Study Room', she pushed the door hard and entered to find Stefan reading a book, sitting across a long wooden table. His head shot up in surprise. "Elena! Umm-hello, how are you?" He said getting out of his chair heading to Elena.

She moved away from him, and sat in a chair next to a small fireplace. "Stefan-" She started, but stopped. Stefan stood in front of her, but knelt down so he could look her in the eyes. "Elena whats wrong?" Stefan asked, looking in Elena's drooped eyes with concern.

Elena felt bad. Her best friend was-dead. And she was posed to have a wedding? But, Elena wasn't going to let herself have a bad day. Caroline wouldn't have wanted Elena to be like this. Even at the worst times, Caroline always made the day fun, she worked with what she had. Elena was going to go on with the wedding, because thats what Caroline would have done. Even if she wasn't here to help.

Elena's head shot up. "Wedding Plans! Me, you, and Bonnie are going to look for the perfect wedding dress and grooms suit." She said. Stefan started to smile. He nodded lightly. "Okay." He said and took Elena's hand to help her up.

XXX

Elena walked out of the dressing room with a long cream colored dress that went to the floor and had short sleeves that hanged off her shoulders. At the bottom of the dress it had a light rose color. "Like it?" Elena asked. Bonnie examined the dress. "I like it, very cute, good quality. What about you Stefan?" Bonnie asked. Stefan walked out of his dressing room. With a black suit, that had the vest and all. With a black shirt under it that had a hint of dark purple. He looked over to Elena.

She looked beautiful standing there. In that dress, that made her look like an angel. All thoughts of Katherine had went away a long time ago. And he as glad they had. "It's beautiful." He said. Elena blushed and smiled. Now Bonnie's attention, went to Stefan's wardrobe. "Hmm- the outfits good. Classic vampire. But change the shoes. There all wrong!" She said and smiled. "Bonnie is quite the 'Fashion Expert'." Elena stated and laughed.

When they were done and had bought the dress and suit, they picked the location of where the wedding would be and how it would look. It was a candle lit- black and white theme. Setted at the new church in Fells Church. It's all going to be perfect, Bonnie had told Elena. Elena just hoped it would be true.

XXX

When Elena was back home, she met up with her Aunt in the kitchen.

"Aunt Judith. The dress is perfect!" Elena exclaimed while her and her Aunt examined the dress. Elena noticed her Aunt's eyes, full of doubt. "Umm-Aunt Judith? Is there something wrong with the dress?" Elena asked. "Oh no. It's very beautiful. It's just that- well." Aunt Judith went upstairs and came down with a long box.

"What's this?" Elena asked, rubbing her hand against the box. Aunt Judith smiled widely. "Just open it." Was all she told Elena. "Umm-okay?" Elena said, peeling the tape of fast, curious to see what was in the box. Then Elena gasped.

She picked up the soft cloth. "Is this-" She started to ask, but stopped from shock. "You might want to return that dress you bought." Aunt Judiith said excited. "Is this-moms?" Elena asked, almost clear. "Yes, it's the wedding dress your mom wore to her wedding." Her Aunt stated.

Small tears ran down Elena's cheeks. "It's so beautiful." Elena chocked out. The main course of the dress was white and sleeveless. But it had 'see-through' lace that went up to the neck and down the arms. Elena looked at her Aunt. "So when's the wedding?" Aunt Judith asked. "Tomorrow; it will be in 14 days." Elena said. "Well that gives us plenty of time to figure out what to do with your hair!" Judith stated as her and Elena laughed.

"Hey Elena. Will you please go to the store and get some eggs. I would ask Jeremy but he's at a friends house. I'm out of eggs for break fest. I know you don't really eat-but still." Aunt Judith asked. "Yeah sure." Elena said. "Just let me get my car keys." Elena got her keys and was out of the door.

XXX

"Thank you..." She said to the man at the register. "Jack." Elena said aloud reading the man's name tag pinned on his shirt. Elena grabbed the plastic bag that was full of eggs and exited the store.

Elena was so glad the day was almost over. All she wanted to do was, sleep. She was going to be Mrs. Salvatore in 14 and a half, days! This gave her joy, but also stress. So she needed to rest, badly.

When Elena almost reached her car, she dropped her car keys. "Uhhh, damn it." She said bending down trying to find the keys. Which wasn't easy knowing it was pitch black. She finally found her keys and started to unlock the car door. Until she heard a voice.

_"Hello Elena."_

Elena whipped around to see who had called her. But no one was there. 'And now I'm hearing things, great.' She thought. She turned back around and gasped. A man was now in front of her. She had no idea who this was, a stranger perhaps. Elena's eyes grew wide. "You scared me, wait who are you?- And how do you know my name?..." She trailed off as she saw dark viens growing under the man's eyes. And not to later, two sharp vangs popped out. 'The was no stranger-' Elena thought. 'This was a vampire.'

Elena screamed but only to feel two sharp viens pierce her neck. She kicked and screamed- but it was no good. Now her vision was going blurry. Soon she would be unconscious. She kicked one more time and made some progress. As the vampire released his grip from her and started to loose his balance. Now she may have a chance. She moved around the vampire, quickly, and open her car door and locked it.

"Oh no you don't-" The man started, getting up and trying to open one of the car doors, only to find they were ALL locked. Elena put the car in drive, and the car started to move. She hadn't even realized blood was trickling down her neck and getting on her blouse. But she didn't care, she needed to be safe.

She turned the car around, heading towards Stefan's.

XXX

The vampire, had almost gotten Elena; but failed. He turned around to find Damon.

"I almost got her...But whatever, I did what you want. Now it's your part of the deal. She got away, what now." The vampire whined. "No, no. Thats what I was hoping. Let her be warned that she's not safe." Damon said and smiled under the moon light. "Let her tell her precious Stefan. That's just what I'm expecting..."

**Author's Note: Mwhaha...lol Sorry the first parts kinda boring, but we ALL NEED WEDDING DETAILS! lol, damon drama much? HIS EVIL PLAN! wonder who gets who in the end! Lol cliff hanger much! NEXT CHP. WILL BE UP SOON!**


	8. Chapter 8: I Will Do Anything For You

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Lost Love**

**Chapter 8. I Will Do Anything For You**

Elena was almost at Stefan's. 'Is this the best idea?' Elena thought. Elena had blood all over her left shoulder, her neck, and her blouse; and yet she was going to her _vampire _boyfriends house. This scared Elena, knowing how Stefan lost control when he was drinking human blood in the past.

But she couldn't care. Who else could she go to. Her Aunt Judith. Elena laughed a little at the idea. Walking up to her Aunt, with a bitten neck and blood everywhere. "Yeah, Hey Aunt Judith! I got bit by a vampire, now what?", Elena thought.

But really, who else could she _go-to_?

'Yes.', Elena thought. She was almost at Stefan's house. But as she was driving, Elena started to cry all of a sudden. But there were to reason's she needed to cry. One; because she was in pain and needed Stefan beside her telling her it would be all right. But would it really? And Two; she didn't want Stefan to see her like this. Even though he had seen much worse in his life time. She still felt guilt. She was going to her boyfriend's covered in blood, bitten, crying which probably was causing black streaks to run down her eyes from mascara, and bruised, and well looking like a mess.

Now Elena was at the Boarding House. She slowly and quietly drove on the drive way and parked her car. When she got out of her car, she noticed her right leg was giving out. Probably because of kicking the hard vampire, trying to get free of his grip. She slowly limped over to the huge double doors that entered the Boarding House. She knocked faintly, weak, just enough for at least some one to hear her.

After a couple of minutes she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Elena looked up to the sky and whispered 'Thank you.'

Slowly the one of the huge doors opened to reveal..._Stefan._

Stefan looked at Elena in complete horror. Not even noticing the large teeth marks on Elena necks, but only looking at one thing. What was all over Elena's upper part of her body, _blood._

Soon Stefan snapped out of it. And looked up to Elena's crying face. "Elena!" Stefan yelled as if she was far out of reach. "Stefan." Elena said, quietly, her voice cracked. Stefan grabbed her and took her in for a hug. Elena kept on crying. Then Stefan backed up from the hug to look at Elena again. He examined her body, still not looking at her neck. "Oh, Elena." He said soft. Yes, Elena was badly injured. Stefan picked Elena up, and layed her down gently on the couch in the parlor.

And in a flash, Elena was covered up in a blanket, and Stefan had a damp rag rubbing Elena red neck, which was now turning the rag red. Elena knew this must be beyond hard for Stefan.

When Stefan finished cleaned off Elena's neck from the blood. He finally noticed to huge bite marks. Stefan lightly touched them, causing Elena to flinch in pain. Stefan whipped his hand from Elena's neck. For a minute Stefan's face turned to rage. "Elena! What happened?" Stefan asked, his voice full of caution. "Did Damon hurt you?"

Elena slightly shook her neck sideways. "N-No. It wasn't you- your brother." Elena said her voice still cracking. "What all do you remember? I sware Elena, I will kill whoever hurt you." _Kill,_ that word rang in Elena's head all night.

"I was shopping, and this man...vampire attacked me. But I got away. He didn't lo-look familiar." Elena choked out. Elena tried to sit up, but stopped only to find that her right leg was still sore and getting worse. Elena let out a small moan in pain. Stefan noticed who Elena reacted to her leg. "What's wrong with your leg?" Stefan asked. "I'm-I'm not sure. It's nothing." Elena reasurred Stefan. "That's not what it sounds like." Stefan said.

He took grip of the end of Elena's jeans. Then turned to Elena. "May I?" He asked. Elena nodded her head 'yes' in pain. Stefan slowly rolled Elena's pants leg up, searching for the weak spot on her leg. Then he saw a huge bruise on the back of her knee. "Ouch, Elena. I'll be right back, I'll go look for something to put on your leg." Stefan said racing to the bathroom with his vampire speed. Elena nodded in pain and he left. She layed her head back. She needed to sleep.

Right when Elena was about to fall into a deep sleep, she heard the front doors of the Boarding House creek. "Who's there?" Elena called, full of alert. She had, had enough 'adventure' for one night. Then _Damon _walked in. "Don't get so excited to see me." Damon mocked, with a smirk planted on his face. Then he took a look at Elena's leg. Damon's eyes widened. That vampire decoy had gotten her badder than Damon had thought. A part of him felt guilt, but if his plan works out it will all be fine.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked, his usual cocky, annoying self. Elena looked at him dumbfounded. "Isn't it kinda obvious?" Elena said, pointed to all the injured parts of her body. "What happened? You look like a train-reck." Damon said a let out a short laugh. "It's not funny Damon." Elena said, feeling hurt. Now here came back Damon's guilt. Damon headed over to Elena and picked up her feet, sat on the couch on put her feet on his lap. Elena didn't move, she didn't really care either. As long as Damon didn't get all 'touchy-feely'. She loved Stefan, she was getting married to Stefan.

And it was going to stay that way.

Elena tried to sit up a little. "Tonight I got attacked by a vampire Damon..." Elena said showing Damon the two bite marks on her neck. Damon just lightly nodded. "And..?" Damon asked, knowing there was more to what she was obviously trying to 'ask'. "Well-I..?" Elena paused. Damon looked serious at Elena for a second, his eyes narrowed, but soft and caring, and his face only a few inches from Elena's. "Elena. I will do anything for you." Damon said, not looking away, not even blinking.

Elena knew what he was doing. She so desperately didn't want to give in to Damon. So _badly. _

Elena shook her head and came back to reality. Damon smiled, as if reading her mind. Which he probably was. Elena rolled her eyes at his ignorance. "Damon I'm serious." Elena said. Damon just nodded again. "Can you like- sense or find the vampire that attacked me. I really hope the tomb vampire's haven't returned! And I really hope it's not Katherine. But I think it was a man. I'm not sure since it was dark. But Damon- can you?" Elena asked. Damon gabbed Elena's loose hand in his own. "Elena. For you- of course I will." Damon said and lightly kissed Elena's hand, not wanting to let go. But he knew he had two for two reasons.

One; He knew Elena didn't feel the same. Which pained him. And Two; Saint Stefan would be returning in about _three...two-. _And Damon left in the blink of an eye.

Stefan came rushing down the stairs with enough medical supplies for a hospital. "Sorry I took so long. Since I'm a vampire I don't really use all this stuff." Stefan said giving a short laugh. When Stefan looked Elena in the eyes she looked dazed; lost in her own world. "Hey, Elena. Are you alright?" Stefan asked. Elena snapped back to reality. "Oh.-. Yes, _now_ I am." Elena said and gave a small smile.

Stefan looked concerned and full of questions. But he didn't have the time for it now.

XXX

After Stefan bandaged Elena up, everywhere possible Elena started to giggle, "I don't know how I'm going to explain all of this to Aunt Judith!". Stefan and Elena laughed. "I better be getting home." Elena said and sighed. She really didn't want to leave. She wanted to sleep in Stefan's arms. And you know-she didn't want to risk getting attacked again. "Are you sure you don't want to spend the night. Just encase?" Stefan asked, right when Damon surprisingly walked back into the room like he was never here. "Oh yes, slumber-party with Elena." Damon said and smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I think I will be fine." Elena said getting up. Stefan helped her up, and hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." Elena said and softly kissed Stefan on the lips. 'Elena is so angelic', Stefan thought. Stefan nodded as he walked away.

Elena walked past Damon slowly, giving him a 'Be nice' look. Then Elena hear a voice in her head. _Damon's._ 'I'll try.' Damon said. Elena rolled her eyes again and got in her car and went back home.

**Authors Note: Sorry, no cliffhanger! But aint it good? Sorry if you think this chapters kinda short. Will make it longer next time! Aint the Salvatores sweet? Next chap will be up SOON!**


	9. Chapter 9: More Than Friends?

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Lost Love**

**Chapter 9. More Than Friends?**

Elena had finally reached her house. She desperately wanted her Aunt Judith to be asleep when she got there. But Elena slowly unlocked and opened the front door, only to find her Aunt in the living room; still awake.

"Elena!" Aunt Judith cried. "Where have you been? It's nearly one in the morning!" Elena put her car keys down, and let out a sigh. "I know Aunt Judith. I'm sorry." Elena said, tired. "What took you so long? It was only milk that I asked for." Elena's Aunt complained.

"I know. It's just that...when I was driving..my-um my...car tire..it umm busted!" Elena said. That was the worst excuse in the world, but Elena prayed in her mind that it would work. "Oh my gosh, dear! Are you alright! I'm so sorry..I just thought- will all the troubles going around town- I got scared and all." Elena hugged her Aunt. "It's okay. I'm fine, not a scratch." Elena said lying through her teeth. "The important thing is, I'm home now. So there's nothing to worry about." Aunt Judith smiled, and gave Elena another hug, and told Elena she was going to bed.

"Okay, goodnight Aunt Judith" Elena said as her Aunt went upstairs.

Elena let out a sigh and got the eggs her Aunt asked for and put them in the fridge. "Finally, home." Elena said. Right when she headed upstairs to her room, Elena heard two large knocks on the front door. 'What now?' Elena thought. After all that's happened tonight! Elena slowly went back downstairs and opened the door.

"Oh-Uh hey?" Elena said to find Damon in her doorway. Elena was confused, why was Damon at Elena's house at one in the morning. "What's wrong? Is Stefan hurt, is he okay?" Elena asked.

"And I thought you be excited to see me. I'm hurt, Elena." Damon said sarcastically with a smirk. Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes, Damon?" Elena asked. "Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Damon asked. Elena stepped back. "Damon...come in?" Elena was beyond tired which led to confusion.

"Okay so, now that thats over with...what do you want?" Elena asked. Damon gave a fake pout, pretending to be sad. Elena rolled her eyes again. "I'm sorry Damon, I'm just really tired. And I just want to put this week in the past. I mean, everything with Caroline, and the vampire attack, and I mean I am having a wedding in about two weeks!" Elena said. Damon put his cool finger over her lips. Elena looked at his finger confused.

"Shh." Was all Damon said. "I know, Elena." Damon said and moving his hand away. He looked in her eyes for the longest time. Just searching, for something. Elena was the one to break the silence. "Well, why are you here?" Elena asked again, wanting to know what Damon's goal was for tonight. It was probably trying to annoy Elena by keeping her awake, or trying to use a bunch of flirtly little comments to see if he could get in Elena's pants.

Damon smiled, from reading Elena's mind. "I can't believe you think so lowly of me!" Damon said, laughing. Elena smiled. "The reason I'm here Elena is because I just- I wanted to make sure you were okay." Damon said.

"Thanks." Elena said. Damon really did care about Elena. More than most people thought. "Okay well since you must, go to sleep!; I'll go." Damon said and smiled. Damon walked out of Elena's house, wanting to stay, but he knew he couldn't. "Wait! Damon.." Elena called after him. Damon whipped his head around to Elena. "Stay." Was all Elena said. Damon slowly nodded. 'Yes.' Damon thought. Elena took Damon's hand and they walked back in the house to the living room.

The two sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "See, I knew you couldn't live with out me." Damon said and smirked. Elena looked over to him and made a small pout. "And for a second I thought you were being nice!" Elena said playfully, and hit Damon's arm. "Ouch, that hurt Elena." Damon said. "Whatever!" Elena said and laughed.

"So what's on TV now a days?" Damon asked. Elena flipped through all the channels with the remote and yawned. "Probably nothing you'll be interested in." Elena said. "Hmm, man I miss the 40's." Damon said remembering flashbacks from his past. "This country sure has changed." Damon said, lost in his own little world. "Well nothing's on TV." Elena said giving up on the television. She let out a sigh.

While Damon and Elena were talking about school, and other random things, some trailer for a vampire movie came on. Elena let out a small laugh. After the trailer was over, the look on Damon's face made Elena laugh hysterically.

"What-tha? They have that all wrong! I mean-seriously? Who would watch that?" Damon looked over to Elena who was practically crying from laughing to hard. Soon Elena calmed down. "I think that was that movie Eclipse." Elena said. "Wow, thats about as bad as that Twilight book! It's bad enough they made a movie!" Damon argued which only made Elena laugh more. "I think thats the sequel to it." Elena said, giggling between every word. Damon just rolled his eyes and relaxed on the couch.

Later, Elena finally calmed down. And was falling asleep. "So, what were the 1800's like?" Elena asked. Damon smiled, looking at the sleepy Elena. "Well, there's not much to say. It was all puffy shirts, war, slavery..." Damon said, but was interrupted by Elena. "Okay well, not the bad parts. Seriously Damon." Elena said and yawning. "Well, it was much different. Now, it's all tech and construction. Then it was peacefull and-" Damon stopped to see Elena curled up asleep on Damon's chest.

This is how Damon wanted it to be always. And it would be, in time. Damon would make sure of that. "Goodnight Elena." Damon whispered.

XXX

Stefan awoke early that morning. He was sitting in the kitchen of the Boarding house, with a map of Mystic Falls. Then Damon came in.

"Ah, Stefan. What do we have here?" Damon said walking over to his brother, seeing what Stefan was trying to accomplish so Damon could ruin it. "Not like you care, but today I am going to go look for the vampire that attacked Elena last night. I'm trying to find any possible places the vampire might be hiding." Stefan said, not even taking one glance at his brother from the map. "Are you sure you didn't do it Stefan. We all know how phyco-crazy you get when you on human blood." Damon said with a smirk. Pouring him something to drink. "Which one; Bourbon or Scotch?" Damon said holding up to bottles. Stefan just shook his head in annoyance.

Stefan's head shot up. "Wait, where did you go last night? And why are you just getting home now?" Stefan asked suspiciously. Damon just shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, Stefan. I don't really remember." Damon mocked, with a smile plastered on his face. "Bourbon." Damon said picking up the bottle and pouring it into a glass. "Good luck Stefan. On-whatever your doing." Damon said with a smirk on his face and walking away.

But right when he was about to leave the large kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Stefan. "Oh- wait now I remember where I was last night Stefan." Stefan looked at his questionably. Then Damon added something. "Oh, and by the way. Elena's doing just _fine._" Damon said. Now Stefan was pissed, and Damon was happy.

Damon was at Elena's all night. This worried Stefan in so many ways. 'If Damon layed on hand on Elena I sware-...'Stefan thought.

'You'll do what?' Stefan heard Damon's voice in his head. "Good day, brother." Damon said aloud. Stefan whipped around to see Damon with his signature smirk. "Don't touch Elena." Stefan said, his voice fierce.

Damon just raised his eyebrows and left. 'Ass-Hole', Stefan thought.

But Stefan wasn't going to get side tracked by Damon. He knew what game Damon was playing. Stefan needed to make sure was one thing today.

That Elena _was_ safe.

**Authors Note: AWWWW! im sorry i know some of yall dont like Damon and Elena...but I couldn't help MYSELF! More 'stelena' in next chap..maybe! Lol, review! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!**


	10. Chapter 10: Deals Off

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Lost Love**

**Chapter 10: Deals Off**

Elena slowly arose from the couch. The first thought that popped in her mind was 'Why am I in the living room, and not my bedroom?' Then Elena remembered last night. How Damon had treated her, being so gentle. Elena smiled at the thought. Then Elena's head shot up, "My weddings in 9 days." Elena said aloud. She needed to see Stefan, they still needed to pick there bridesmaids and all that stuff. They were not even close to 'done'!

"Chill, Elena." She said to her self. Elena slowly got up and headed upstairs to take a shower, fix her hair, and get dressed.

XXX

After Elena was done with her hair, she slipped on a pink tanktop, her white shorts, and her favorite 'elbow-reach' leather jacket and some slip flops. She had to admit; she looked hot, but she really had no care for her appearance today. Elena ran downstairs and grabbed something to eat. "Hey 'Jer' " Elena said greeting her brother. No one really call him Jeremy, just 'Jer'. "Sup?" Jeremy said, reading something.

"Whats that?" Elena asked. Jeremy looked up from his book. "Chemistry class." Jeremy stated. Elena simply nodded. "Where's Aunt Judith?" Elena asked. "I don't know. She went some where with Alaric...as usual." Jeremy said and grinned. Then Jeremys head shot up, which frightened Elena a bit from the shocked look on Jeremy's face. "What?" Elena asked concerned.

"What if Alaric becomes are Uncle!" Jeremy says. "MY history teacher will be living in OUR HOUSE!" Jeremy exclaimed. Elena threw a piece of burnt toast at Jeremy and rolled her eyes and smiled. Then the doorbell rang.

"Elena can you get that?" Jeremy said still reading. "Sure, I mean its not like I'm not right next to it." Elena said sarcastically, walking over to the door. "Who do you think it is?" Elena called to Jeremy. Jeremy just shrugged and headed upstairs to his room.

Elena opened the door to reveal Stefan. "Oh-hey!" Elena said cheerfully. "I need to talk to you." Elena said. Stefan looked at Elena concerned and curious. "Um-Okay, because I needed to talk to you to." Stefan said and made a small smile which clearly did not match his eyes.

Elena looked up the stairs. "Alright well Jeremy's studying, and Aunt Judith is with Alaric, so we have about say twenty five minutes before my Aunt comes home asking why I came home late again." Elena said. "Oh well-yeah about that-" Stefan started but was cut off by Elena. "Hold that thought, come on lets go in my room." Elena said grabbing Stefan's hand and leading him upstairs.

XXX

When the two reached the room, Elena sat on her bed. "Okay what would you like to tell me?" Stefan asked. "No, no you go first." Elena said, wavering her hands. "Elena, please. I can wait." Stefan said giving off a short laugh. Elena was silent for a moment.

Elena gasped and said 'Well, okay."

"As you know our wedding is in 9 days." Elena stated. Stefan nodded. "Well I already have my 'Maid Of Honor' picked out, which is of course Bonnie. Now I need to finish picking my brides maids, and you need to pick your Groomsmen." Elena said.

Stefan nodded again and started to smile. "Well- what other guy in Mystic Falls really knows me, as well as likes me other than Damon. Oh wait- he doesn't like me either." Stefan laughed. Elena smiled.

"Hey, don't be like that! What about...Matt?" Elena suggested. "Yeah your 'Ex-Boyfriend Matt?' " Stefan said.

"It's fine! He's with Caroline now. I mean you both were on the Football Team, you hang at 'The Grill', he actually 'talks' to you, whats not to like?" Elena said. Stefan shrugged. "Fine."

"And how about-" Before Elena could finish, she was interrupted by someone.

"Aww what's wrong? Am I not proper to be invited to the _wedding?_" Damon said sarcastically. Elena whipped her head around. "Damon." Elena said his name full of hatred. Elena hated Damon's personality. Sometimes he can be sweet and nice, like last night. And the next day he is back to his usual cocky, jerk-off self. Like nothing had ever happened.

"Elena." Damon mocked, and smirked. Elena rolled her eyes. She was pissed. "Seriously Damon, why are you here? Because if it's to torture your brother about something he really doesn't care about, _or_ if it's to question and mock our wedding, _or _if it's to just be an ass; I really don't want to hear it." Elena paused.

"You keep being a jerk, and an ass to your brother, but I'm not sure who's the older Salvatore brother now. Because while your wasting your time being mean to Stefan, he actually doing something with his life and moving on." Elena finished. Damon eyes looked hurt an confused.

There was a long silence while Damon was thinking of what to say. "So really? After all these years, of hating your own blood related _brother_, you still hold a grudge over him from something a century ago! Damon, Stefan is willing to try to be your friend again, but you won't let him." Elena said, waiting for Damon response.

Damon cleared his throat. Now on Damon's face, there was no smirk. There was no heart warming smile. There was just pain and fury. "Well you sure couldn't get enough of this brother last night." Damon said cold hearted and with that was gone in a blink. Elena's jaw dropped.

How could he have mentioned that with his brother right there? Last night was special to Elena. But apparently Damon could care less. Yes, right now Elena Gilbert could say that she officially _hated _Damon Salvatore.

"Elena. What really happened with you and Damon last night?" Stefan asked. Elena turned around her eyes wide with guilt.

Nothing had really happened between her and Damon. It was just two friends hanging? Right? Nothing more...? But Elena only felt guilt, because last night with Damon she felt a 'spark' between them.

"Elena?" Stefan asked again. Elena knew today was going to be a long day.

XXX

"So nothing happened?" Stefan asked for the 100th time. "Yes Stefan. NOTHING." Elena smiled. Elena walked over to Stefan and rapped her arms around his neck. "Stefan. Stop worrying, that's a command." Elena and Stefan smiled widely. "Because I only love _you._ And when you and I get married, we are going to move far from here and start _our _life together. And nobody else's." Elena said and kissed Stefan.

There was a long intense moment between them until Elena heard her Aunt.

"Elena! You up there?" Aunt Judith called from downstairs. Elena's eyes grew wide. "Time for you to go." Elena said. "Aunt Judith says I should stop bringing you in the house 'unannounced'." Elena said. Stefan smiled about to leave. "Bye Elena... I love you." Stefan said shyly. Elena bit her lip and kissed him again before he left. "Love you to." Elena said.

And with that, another Salvatore was out her window.

XXX

Elena went downstairs to greet her Aunt, and then felt her pocket vibrate. It was a Text Message from Stefan.

**_Elena, Today I am going out to find the person/vampire who attacked you last night. Don't worry, love you. -Stefan S._**

Elena really had a lot of disagreements to this, but she knew she couldn't fit it all in a text.

_**Stefan, Alright and thanks. But please be safe, If the 'vampire' is stronger than you, you could get hurt. Since you don't drink...human blood...-Elena x**_

Elena waited for her phone to vibrate again.

**_Don't worry my Elena. If you can't reach me in about 5 hours, call Damon and he will go sense and find me. -Stefan S._**

Elena rolled her eyes, Stefan always did have his stubborn moments. But, she knew she couldn't do anything about it now. Elena let out a sigh. Wait..._would_ Damon help her and Stefan after what happened this morning?

_**Well, okay..Be safe; I love you -Elena x**_

_**Love you to my Elena- Stefan S.**_

XXX

Elena looked to the floor, and then to Jeremy's door upstairs. "Jeremy, Aunt Judith I am going for a walk!" Elena yelled up stairs. Elena waited bu there was no response. Oh, well they were probably asleep. Elena left a note on the kitchen table.

_Aunt J.,_

_I went out for a walk, I will be home around 6pm. _

_If you need anything call/text me on my phone._

_Love you, Elena, bye._

_-Elena_

XXX

"No, this wasn't part of our deal! The vampire yelled. Damon and the vampire, Damon had been working with the past week were having a meeting in the woods. Damon had found out, in his human life the vampire's name was Nick. It kinda fitted him.

"_I said;_ the deals off." Damon said emotionless. Damon was still hungover this morning from him, and Elena's conversation at her house. Damon couldn't say he 'hated' Elena, But she certainly wasn't at the top of his 'friends list' now. Not that he had many to begin with. After Damon had left Elena's house, he had went back to the Boarding House to add up the odds.

Elena was already engaged to Stefan, there was no way he could win her heart before the time of there wedding. And what was Elena to him? A better and gentler version of Katherine? No. Damon was not ever going to think that again. Because- well it wasn't true. He hated the idea of comparing Katherine to Elena.

"Well what do I do now?" Nick asked furious. Ah, the pain of new born vampires. It amused Damon. "You go and leave town." Damon demanded with more emotion behind his words. Nick looked furious.

"_This _isn't the last time you'll see me." Nick said and left in an instant with his vampire speed. Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." Damon said silently. Damon really didn't care or have the time for Nick's 'evil plan'. Damon let out a sigh.

The only word or thing he could think of was 'Elena'. And only one thought to. 'Why did she pick him?' Damon carried his thoughts on back to the Boarding House.

XXX

Elena locked the door and headed out side for her little walk. Elena headed down the street. She passed Matt and Vickie's, Bonnie's, and Tyler Lockwood's, house.

Elena wanted to hope that Stefan was safe. But she just couldn't- cause he probably wouldn't be. Elena took her cell phone out of her back pocket and got nervous trying to press the numbers. Elena felt her hand's twitch. But when she finally got the number right, Elena pressed 'CALL' and waited for Stefan to answer.

But sadly, It went straight to..._voicemail. _

'Calm down Elena. He is probably out of Mystic Falls right now still searching for the vampire, and he obviously doesn't have signal...Right?' Elena thought. 'Oh well you will just have to go for it for now.' Elena continued walking.

Elena turned down another road, with very little houses. Probably all vacated. After Elena walked for about 20 more minutes, and noticed how dark it was. Elena looked at her watch. WOW, it was already 6:30!, Elena thought. Elena turned around to head back home, but before Elena even took a step, she watched as thick fog came around her.

Just like the first day of school, when she was in the cemetery and bumped into Stefan.

'This is obviously Damon, trying to mess with me because of this morning, so he's using his 'vampire power things' to try to scare me.' Elena thought. Elena thought she knew it all. She didn't even have the half of it.

"Damon!" Elena called out. "I know it's you!" Elena said. There was no response. "You don't scare me!" Elena was getting a little worried. Damon wasn't showing up.

**Authors Note: CLIFF HANGER! but i think yall no who it is! Anyway, I AM SOO sorry this chapter took me FOREVER to make! But I made if really long for you. I really hope the next chapter will not take me as long. And WOW I can't believe it already has this many reviews! Thanx guys, I love my fans and readers. Next chap will be up SOON! Gonna work On 'What I Want Is You' since you guys want me to continue ^_^**


End file.
